


Intensi Bermimpi

by revabhipraya



Category: Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Conversations, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Science, Science Fair, Subtle Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Intensi Franny untuk menghentikan mimpinya terhenti―atau dihentikan?





	Intensi Bermimpi

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Meet The Robinsons © Walt Disney Animation Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-Canon.

 

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari presentasi ilmiah pertama seorang Cornelius 'Lewis' Robinson di depan publik jika seluruh pameran sains yang Lewis ikuti sejak ia mengikutsertakan _Memory Scanner_ tidak dihitung. Sudah banyak alat ia ciptakan sejak itu, mulai dari yang sederhana seperti penyemprot selai dengan varian rasa beragam hingga yang kompleks seperti robot.

Tentu saja presentasi ilmiahnya hari ini tidak membuat Lewis menunjukkan hal yang biasa-biasa saja. Pemuda delapan belas tahun itu membuat kendaraan gelembung yang tentunya, antipecah.

Presentasi ilmiah Lewis sukses besar. Selain karena jumlah penonton yang hadir membludak, berbagai tawaran harga dari belasan perusahaan transportasi buru-buru menawarkan harga tertinggi; membuat suasana presentasi ilmiah itu seketika berubah menjadi pelelangan.

Di tengah kerusuhan itulah Lewis melihatnya; seorang gadis bersurai hitam yang asyik memerhatikan setiap detail penemuannya tanpa peduli sekitar. Lewis merasa pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat, tetapi tidak ingat tempatnya.

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan penawar harga itu, Lewis segera menghampiri gadis tadi. Syukurlah, gadis itu belum beranjak barang satu langkah pun.

"Menikmati pamerannya?" tanya Lewis, bermaksud menyapa sang gadis dengan tidak berkata "hai".

"Tidak buruk," jawab sang gadis sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Lewis tahu maksud kata-kata itu. "Apa yang kurang?"

"Ada dua hal." Gadis itu mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya. "Pertama, hati. Kau membuat penemuan ini untuk orang lain, bukan untuk dirimu sendiri. Itu membuat penemuanmu tidak memiliki hati."

Lewis diam, membiarkan sang gadis melanjutkan.

"Kedua, makhluk hidup," lanjut sang gadis. "Sama seperti dalam dunia fotografi, makhluk hidup adalah aspek penting yang membuat sebuah foto―dalam kasus ini penemuan―menjadi lebih menonjol."

"Intinya." Lewis menunjuk penemuan terbarunya. "Benda ini tidak bagus?"

"Bukan," geleng sang gadis. "Benda ini kekurangan sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup."

Sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup ...

"Apa aku benar?" tanya sang gadis dengan seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Benar. Kata itu entah mengapa selalu mengaktifkan ingatan Lewis akan seorang gadis kecil bersurai hitam yang berambisi mengajarkan katak―

...

_Tunggu sebentar._

"Franny?"

Sang gadis terperangah. "Kau mengenalku?"

"Tidak 'mengenal', sebenarnya." Lewis mengusap tengkuknya salah tingkah. "Kita pernah bertemu di Pameran Sains Inventco, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu."

Franny mendesah pelan lalu tertawa. "Itu sudah lama sekali."

"Memang, tapi aku ingat." Lewis tersenyum kecil. "Seorang gadis yang sibuk memarahi katak-kataknya karena mereka sulit diatur."

Franny tergelak. "Sangat terkesan padaku, hm?"

"Sedangkan kau tidak tampak merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku," balas Lewis sambil mengusap dagunya. "Bahkan aku ragu kau ingat namaku."

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi namamu ditulis besar-besar di seluruh penjuru ruangan ini."

"Itu nama setelah aku diadopsi," balas Lewis santai. "Nama saat kita bertemu di Pameran Sains Inventco?"

"Kurasa kau tidak menyebutkan namamu saat kita berkenalan."

"Benar." Lewis tertawa pelan. Ia mengulurkan tangan, hendak berjabatan. "Lewis."

"Ah, Lewis." Franny menjabat tangan itu. "Cornelius tetap lebih cocok untukmu."

"Terserah saja." Keduanya menurunkan tangan. Lewis berdeham. "Jadi, apa kau masih mengajari katak bermusik?"

"Oh, tidak." Franny mengibaskan tangannya sembari menuai tawa pahit. "Tolong jangan tanyakan itu."

Lewis menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku sudah berhenti," jawab Franny dengan nada sendu. "Kautahu, SMA, sulit berbaur jika kau tidak sama seperti kebanyakan orang. Mengajarkan katak bermusik adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menjadi ...." Gadis itu bergidik. "Bahan tertawaan."

"Memangnya kau peduli pada pandangan orang lain?" tanya Lewis heran. Seseorang seperti Franny, dalam sudut pandang Lewis, tidak akan peduli dengan cemoohan separah apa pun.

"Tidak," geleng Franny cepat. Dugaan Lewis benar rupanya. "Tapi aku ingin melewati masa SMA-ku dengan damai, tanpa jadi bahan tertawaan ataupun orang paling dipuja. Itu sebabnya aku memutuskan untuk berhenti."

"Ada yang salah di situ," ucap Lewis pelan.

"Salah?" Franny menggeleng. "Tuan, aku ini selalu benar."

"Alasan untuk berhenti," jelas si pemuda pirang. "Berhenti itu bukan pilihan meski alasanmu adalah menghindari konflik selama SMA. Itu tidak buruk, bahkan bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu tindakan yang cukup benar. Namun, kau seharusnya tetap pada sikap tidak pedulimu itu dan terus maju."

Mata bundar nan lebar Franny mengerjap. "Terus maju?"

"Ya, dan mungkin itu sebabnya kau bertemu denganku hari ini."

Franny tidak menjawab, tapi diamnya menunjukkan bahwa dia berminat menyimak.

"Aku sedang merancang penemuan baru yang jika berhasil, dapat kaugunakan untuk melatih katakmu bermusik," lanjut Lewis dengan mata berbinar. Ia selalu antusias jika membahas penemuannya. "Sebuah chip yang dapat membuat hewan menyuarakan isi hati mereka."

Wajah sang gadis berubah sumringah. "Jadi mereka akan bisa berbicara?!"

"Ya, tentu."

Spontan Franny memeluk Lewis, terlalu bahagia karena membayangkan katak-kataknya akan sungguhan bernyanyi. Sementara Lewis ... wajahnya merona tipis.

"Tuan, jika kau butuh asisten." Franny melepas pelukannya lalu meninju ringan bahu kiri Lewis. "Jadikan aku pilihan pertamamu."

Lewis tertawa kecil. "Berarti aku butuh nomormu."

"Aku tidak hapal." Gadis itu menyodorkan tangannya. "Tapi kau pasti punya kartu nama, 'kan?"

"Tebakan bagus." Lewis menyerahkan selembar kartu nama yang memang selalu ia selipkan beberapa di dalam saku jas laboratoriumnya. "Aku menunggu teleponmu."

Tahu-tahu Franny mengeluarkan ponsel lalu dengan cepat mengetikkan nomor Lewis. "Kau akan mendapatkannya sekarang."

Ponsel Lewis berdering.

Franny menekan satu tombol pada ponselnya. Gadis itu berbalik lalu berkata, "Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu, Robinson."

"Uh ... Lewis saja?"

Bibir tipis Franny membentuk senyum. "Cornelius."

Lalu gadis itu berjalan keluar dari pameran, menyisakan Lewis yang berdiri terbengong tanpa menyadari bahwa sejak tadi jantungnya berdegup.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhir-akhir ini rewatch dan tersentuh oleh makna ceritanya ya ampun aku merasa cengeng(?). Dan karena pertemuan Lewis dan Franny setelah science fair inventco itu gak dibahas lagi, yah, jadi aku bikin gini(?).
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
